


Sculpture Song

by lferion



Category: Artists RPF, Original Work
Genre: Cross-media, Fine Art, Freeverse, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using poetry to think about three-dimensional art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sculpture Song

Clay speaks, stone speaks,  
Sand and steel and ice all sing  
Sculpture-songs  
Of form and weight, mass and motion.  
Listen, O hands that make,  
Hear the silence  
Behind, beneath, between the busy noise  
Of wheel and mallet,  
Chisel, forge and kiln.  
Perceive the poetry of shape  
Present in the space within  
This bit of Earth  
That work and will bring forth.


End file.
